Brushing Fingertips
by ChasingCarsandCountingStars
Summary: When Draco comes home one Christmas to two dead parents, he's devastated. But he oddly seems to know more about the situation than he's giving away. Dumbledore begins to suspect that Voldemort may be behind his parents death, and soon decides that Hermione Granger may be the one to uproot more information from Draco. Everyone claims him to be crazy, but this might actually work...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger whisked around a noisy corridor of Hogwarts :Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trying to nudge her way through the packed crowd and balancing six textbooks was difficult. She turned left into a dusty classroom, and peered around. A man was sifting through a bookcase full of books on wizard spells and potions. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. He leisurely turned around on his heel, and when his eyes landed on Hermione, he glared. She shivered. Even after so many years of receiving some of the most withering looks, they still chilled her to the bone.

"Sit down , Miss Granger." Snape spoke sharply. She hurriedly obeyed. She slipped into the nearest seat as gracefully as a person can with a handful of books, and sighed when she was able to set the books down and rest her aching arms.

"Um, sir, why was I called in here, I'm going to miss Herbology!"

He huffed, "Stop worrying about classes for just a moment and listen to the matter at hand."

She sighed, she knew by the way he spoke that she would be here awhile.

"Now first things first, you are aware than Mr. Malfoy has been… absent from school for a while, haven't you?"

She gulped. "Y-yes sir?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but it oddly came out that way.

"Do you know the reason?" He murmered.

"No sir, I d-didn't really pay much attention." She stammered. Why was he talking about this with her?

"Well," he began. Hermione thought she saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "His parents have made a rather… sudden departure. It was a more unexpected death than first glimpsed at. Lucius had been acting strangely, and seemed a bit more distant than usual, I had noticed. Narcissa much the same. Even Draco began to suspect something was wrong. When Draco came home from school this past Christmas, he came home to two dead parents sprawled out upon the couch. A note was tucked inside Lucius's coat pocket. The note read "Failing missions may result in dire consequences."

"The note had gone unsigned. Draco seems to know more about the situation, but seems hesitant. He refuses to confide in anyone-"

" Um, Professor." Hermione cut in. "I understand Draco's pain, but why are you telling me this?" The fact is, Hermione didn't _want_ to feel pity for Draco. After all, he had tortured her and her most dearest friends throughout their entire school years at Hogwarts. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't squish her biding questions about Draco's well being. She tried desperately to wrap her head around this, letting it sink in slowly.

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted her calculating thoughts. "Dumbledore and I have thought it over, and we have come to the conclusion that you, Miss Granger, may have the ability to egg on Draco to spill extra information."

"W-wait… what?!" Hermione's head snapped up to meet her Dark Arts Professor's eyes. "Why would you think _I_ would have the ability to achieve that, sir?!"

Snape chuckled darkly. "Miss Granger, you may be _book _smart, but you haven't a clue about love."

Hermione grew defensive. "And _you _do?!"

"What makes you think I don't?" He ran a pale hand through his greasy hair. "Anyways, haven't you seen the way looks at you? The way he blushes when you stand up to give the class a speech, or when you spit back a smart retort when he teases you? He blushes even when you walk by!" He exclaimed. Hermione started to inch away from him, she had never seen him speak like this before, or flaunt feeling and emotions the way he was now, even if they weren't his own.

"That's preposterous," she hissed. She knew Draco hated her guts, and the feeling was mutual.

He sighed. "You're so ignorant." He flopped down into a chair in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger, please, do this school a favor, Dumbledore seems to suggest that You-Know-Who was the one responsible for his parents death. You would be doing Draco and the school a humongous favor." He said, eyes pleading. "It could up your chances for becoming Head Girl." He added haste fully.

Hermione perked up at the sound of becoming Head Girl. "Do you really think I'm going to become Head Girl?"

"If you agree to spend time with Draco and try to wriggle information out of him, then I'd be sure to put in a good word for you next year when we choose" He said.

Without thinking, Hermione exploded. "YES!" She hollered, jumping up.

Snape smirked. "Excellent. Now Miss Granger, I'm going to be assigning projects in my class next period, and you two will be assigned to be together. That way we can get a head start on trying to obtain more information on You-Know-Who."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied dreamily.

"Oh, and one more thing." Snape said. He fiddled with his robe pocket. "Here is your excuse slip."

"Thank you," Hermione accepted the slip.

"You are dismissed."

Hermione gathered her items, turned on her heel, and headed for the door. "I'm going to become Head Girl…" She murmured with a soft, dreamy smile, as she sauntered out of Snape's classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first fanfiction (obviously) but I've been reading A LOT of other fanfictions and I've finally decided to make one myself! Now warning, before you begin reading, please beware of my terrible writing! I really just do this as a pastime, because I really enjoy reading and writing! And guys, please, do not hold back on the comments. I want to improve my writing, and everyone's opinions helps! I'd rather get a review that criticizes my writing than not get one at all! Thanx:)**

**r&r!**

Hermione sat against the wall, head cradled in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. It wasn't until she had left the classroom and began heading towards Herbology that her situation truly sank in. She grumbled to herself as she realized disdainfully that Snape had so easily tricked her with words, inserting a statement of how she might become Head Girl at just the right time. She glanced at the large grandfather clock on the far wall and shot up, her most recent predicament evaporating in a cloud of panic. She only had twenty more minutes of Herbology left!

"Boggerts," she growled. She swept her supplies and such into her arms and raced down the hallway. She turned a corner and bounded toward the greenhouse that she knew today's lesson would be held. One of the books slipped from her arms and fell onto the floor, the spine of the book bending precariously. She yelped and bent to pick the book up, but the heel of her foot snagged the hem of her robe. She fell to the ground, landing on all fours, scrambling to pick up her book. When she had finally retrieved her book, she set it gently inside her school bag, and straightened up to continue on her way. She took a step forward, but stopped, sensing someone's intent gaze on her neck. She whipped around, and her face fell.

Dumbledore stood at the end of the hallway, smiling cheerfully. His hand rested on a slim shoulder of someone standing next to him. Hermione's gaze locked onto a person's piercing grey eyes, and she realized with a hint of shock that Dumbledore's occupant was Draco. He smirked, and shifted his body so that Dumbledore's hand would fall limp at his side.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Hermione's face burned, and she pondered if they had seen of her rapid, and rather ungraceful, contact with the floor. "Good evening Professor."

He smiled genially, "Are you alright?"

Hermione's heart sank as her suspicions were confirmed, they had indeed seen her fall. She tried to keep a thankful look on her face. "Yes sir, quite."

Draco took an almost imperceptible step back, just enough so that he was out of Dumbledore's line of gaze, "Have a nice trip?" He mouthed, and she just knew that if he would have said it aloud, his voice would have been coated heavily with sarcasm.

Dumbledore's face twitched, and he let his line of gaze fall on Draco, "Was that _really _necessary," he said, in a voice resembling fake playfulness. "I know that you've been going through a lot lately, but honestly, have at least a _little _sympathy."

Draco's face went dark, and he glared at nothing in particular. His eyes seemed to hold their very own fire, and it seemed like if he set that glare on you, you'd go down in flames in the pit of his eyes.

Dumbledore seemed to realize he'd crossed the line by mentioning Draco's plight. "Oh, well, um," for the first time ever, Dumbledore seemed at a lost for words. He shifted his weight uncomfortably from his left foot to his right. "I've got to be to a meeting in a few minutes, so…" He trailed off, and with nothing left to say, he disappeared around the corner.

Hermione gazed intently at the floor, wondering how she could rid herself of this awkwardness. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself after realizing there was nothing she could say. If she tried to confront him about his quandary, he'd most likely deny it, and call her absurd for accusing him of his unfortunate luck. If she tried to console him, he'd probably tease her about it, taunting her by saying she had a crush on him, or something childish like that. So the only option left was to keep her trap shut, and it seemed an easy way to go.

A shrill bell announced the class's finalisms, and quickly the hallways became packed with children of various ages. Hermione, grasping her chance for an escape, swung her book bag onto her shoulder and scurried down the hallway, not immediately realizing that she would have to encounter Draco again in just a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey PPEEOOPPLLEESS! So I hope you like this next chappie!:) I tried to make this one longer:)**

Hermione faltered outside of Snape's classroom. Students were throwing sharp glances at her, considering she was standing in the doorway, and the only way pupils could get by was to ease around her, often making the clumsier ones nudge or sometimes bump into her. She sighed, and made herself realize she would eventually have to face Snape and Draco. She stepped forward into the dark classroom. Snape sat hunched over a pile of ungraded scrolls.

Hermione scanned the room for an empty seat. The only seats left open was a seat beside Neville and, just her luck, one next to Draco. Without hesitating, she sank into the seat next to Neville. She forced herself to display a pleasant smile. He blushed and grinned sheepishly, then ducked his head and focused on the quill that he was gripping in his right.

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. She shook the odd feeling off and began dragging out her Dark Arts textbook.

"Hello Granger, still sore from your little… stumble?" a voice said hauntingly in her ear. She gasped and whipped around. No one was looking at her.

Except for Draco.

He grinned devilishly. Hermione turned to Neville, "did you hear that?" She questioned. He glanced up at her, "here what?"

She whimpered almost inaudibly, "oh nothing, just thought I might've…" She trailed off as she heard her last name murmured seemingly inside her head.

Neville gave her a concerned look, but reluctantly turned back to his scroll.

"Mudblood." This time she knew it was Draco. But the question was, how he talking to her when no one else could here him?

"Students," a sharp voice cut through the chilly air. "I am about to assign reports due by the end of this week. Your report will be on werewolf behavior. What they think, eat, the way they hunt, when they sleep, and how humans have come about to become a werewolf."

The classroom was filled with noises of annoyance. "Five feet," he added with a smirk toying at his lips.

He class groaned louder, some even upping the courage to shout a couple of agitated statements. Snape's cruel grin just grew broader. "And you'll be assigned partners."

This sentence was met with mixed emotions. Some grumbled to themselves, some grew even angrier, but some seemed to find a calming at being able to work with a partner."

Hermione however stayed mutely silent. Her palms began to sweat and she kept fidgeting in her seat, dreading the moment when he called her name.

Snape immediately began reading off names, from both Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Ron Weasley, Colin Creevey."

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley."

"Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang."

"Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy-"

Hermione stopped listening after that. Her face burned, and she could feel Draco's calculating stare on her back, but she refused to turn around. After all the assigned pairs had been read, Snape said in a strong voice, "You may now move next to your partner, so that you can discuss ideas."

Chair legs screeched across the floor in various areas of the room. Hermione waited, but the silver blonde hair that she was looking for never turned up.

She huffed, and turned around. She should have known that he wouldn't come to her, she would have to come to him. Draco's front chair legs were about a centimeter off the ground and he was leaning back precariously. He had his face turned away from Hermione, conversing quite loudly with Blaise, who had moved to sit in the seat across the aisle from Draco.

Hermione suddenly had an idea. Since Draco had seemed not to have noticed her yet, she was quite certain she would be able to sneak up behind him and, maybe, with just enough power, not too much and not too little, she would be able to knock his chair over, in result making him fall flat on his back.

She smiled at her plan, and slowly began making her way towards Draco's desk. His hands started flying around in grand gestures, so into his conversation that he hadn't noticed how animated he had gotten. Hermione tried to stifle her giggle, and crept behind his chair. Just as she had planted her foot on the \left front leg of his chair, she felt a slender hand encircle her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looked up to see Draco smirking at her, with a strange glint in his eyes. He chuckled to himself and released her wrist. She drew back quickly, but held his gaze until he looked away to pull the chair next to him out lazily with his foot.

"Sit," he commanded bluntly.

Reluctantly, Hermione obeyed and seated herself. She tensed when he reached around her, but Snape had just passed out the scroll paper, and Draco just needed to retrieve it.

"Nine o' clock, Slytherin common room. We can work on it there."

Hermione growled, "why does it have to be in the _Slytherin _common room, why not _Gryffindors!_"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "because I do not mingle with _Griffindorks._"

"Well that's a real educated reason," she scoffed.

"How kind of you to take notice."

Hermione was about to spit back a witty comeback when the dismissive bell rang. Draco lazily got up, but before exiting he leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, "nine o' clock, Mudblood."

He turned, and with an aura of excessive confidence, swept from the room, leaving Hermione fuming in her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes and dudettes:) Thanks for all the feedback, it's really helped me write this next chapter! I was concerned about Hermione's malleability also, so I tried to morph her into a girl with a little more personality and "spunk!";) ok well… hope ya'll like this chapter! **

Hermione's strides were strong and measured, hair flying back in an intimidating way. On the outside, she appeared to be strong and composed, but inside, her mind was panicking. Her thoughts tripped over each other, and her emotions blurred together to form a collage of stress.

_Who does he think he is, jerking me around and expecting me to comply so full heartedly. Last time I checked, I wasn't Pansy Parkinson!_

She saw the entrance to the Slytherin common room in her peripheral vision, but slipped right on past it. Her mind was set on a new tactic now.

_Refusal._

Two hallways down, a strange feeling crept up her spine, causing the little hairs along the nape of her neck to stand on end. She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder, but saw no one except a second year student, who had been wandering mindlessly around the corridors for quite some time now.

She had taken exactly four steps forward when a pressure on her elbow made her come to an abrupt stop.

She already knew who it was. No question about it. But still she turned around, and her accusations were proved correct.

Steely grey eyes looked down at her, pinning her with an accusing glower.

She shook his grip on her elbow off and squared her shoulders, facing him directly.

"We can't work on it in my common room," Draco said. His cool voice echoed off the corridor walls

"Wasn't planning on it," she said evenly.

"My fellow Slytherins weren't supposed to be there, they were supposed to be at a party in Hogsmeade, how they planned to get there without being caught, is beyond me. That's why I didn't go." Draco said stiffly, obviously not too eager to share this information with her.

"I'm not so stupid, if you're going to throw a party, at least hold it at a decent time and place, so that you don't get caught." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "But now they've canceled it, on account of these blasted reports, so we need to go elsewhere."

Hermione was surprised at Draco's willingness to inform her of his explanation as to why they couldn't relieve themselves to the Slytherin common room, usually he was so closed off.

"Library," Hermione replied helpfully. Draco seemed to be in one of his better moods, and she thought that they might be able to get through the evening without too much bickering.

"You think," he muttered sarcastically.

Hermione's small hope quickly dissipated. So much for civil contact.

Hermione, without a word, headed in the direction of the library, not even bothering to make sure that Draco was following. She did, however, glance out of the corner of her eye when she turned a corner, just to make sure he _was _coming. Even though she didn't want him there, he was still her partner on the project.

Indeed, Draco was following, but very reluctantly, and he obviously was not happy about it. Hermione smirk strengthened on her face.

Finally, after walking several hallways, hearing Draco's soft footsteps behind her, they came upon the library.

Hermione shoulders instantly relaxed, and her mind began to organize itself. Something about the library, maybe the musty smell of leather bound books or the comforting sunlight that trickled in through the long, rectangular windows, calmed her. She slowly released a breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding till now, and unclenched her aching jaw. Her unnoticeable tenseness startled her.

_Maybe this won't be that bad. _Hermione wondered, with a small spark of hope.

As she stepped inside, a wave of nausea rolled over her. Something was wrong.

"Malfoy," she started.

"I know," he said, suddenly beside her. "I-I know."

Hermione's heart sunk, she had never heard him stutter, had never heard him sound hesitant. Never heard him sound afraid.

Draco took a step forward, and winced. "The back room," he murmered.

The two took off, Hermione wearing a face full of angst, Draco's emotion unreadable. But with every step he took, his façade grew weaker.

They stepped into the back room of the library, necks craning in every direction, feet moving even though they didn't know exactly where to go. Then Hermione realized something.

"Madam Pince," the word came out as a breathy whisper. Draco looked at her and nodded, face growing increasingly worried.

Hermione sped toward the far corner, pushing through stacks of books that had to be put on the floor because there wasn't enough room on the shelves. Draco took off in the opposite direction.

Draco noticed the temperature in the room drop vastly. He struggled to move aside a small wooden table that blocked his path, and when he realized the table was bolted to the ground, leapt over the top, body never touching the table besides his hands. When his feet hit the ground, he heard what sounded like a body being pushed forcibly into a wall. Then a scream.

_Hermione_. He didn't know why, but that was the only word that replayed itself over and over again, as he rushed to the spot he had last seen her.

He didn't think he had ever run as fast as he did that day. A loud bump from the corner of the room brought his attention to a mahogany door, with brass hinges and doorknob. He placed his hand on the knob, and twisted. It didn't budge. Another scream emanated from the room, this time a name.

"_Draco!_"

The sound of his name wrenched his heart. He braced himself against the door, and pushed his full body weight into it. The door swung open, revealing Hermione, who stood ghostly pale, in the center of the room.

A long, steel pole ran along the ceiling of the room. Connected to that was a frayed rope. A noose was fixed, obviously done with great haste, at the end of the rope.

Madam Pince's neck was slung through it.

The noose was obviously done for show. She was paralyzed, glassy eyes looking upward, towards the ceiling. Her wand was snapped at her feet. Her skin was covered in deep scars, her face one big, black bruise.

This wasn't suicide. Anyone could have seen it.

After an ear splitting silence, Draco broke the aching quite.

"Voldemort," he whispered.

**Ok so pleaseeee tell me what you think!:) oh yea, and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up, buttercup?! Sorry about how long it takes me to update. Since our school year is wrapping up, lots of things are happening, and it's really hectic. I'm twelve, and we have been assigned a tough project due this Friday, so please bare with me!**

**So ANYWAYSSSS R&R!:)**

Hermione wrung her hands around her neck, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

"Hermione," she thought she might have her heard name, from somewhere far away.

"Hermione," a hand on her shoulder shook her from her reverie. "We need to go," Draco struggled to keep his breathing steady. "We need to alert Dumbledore."

Instead of being upset over her most favorite librarian's brief death, Hermione found a sickening fury rise inside her. The anger that welled up too quickly inside her caused her to become lightheaded.

"Why would someone choose to do this, especially to someone who's so innocent? Someone who had kept out of his way, hardly ever even said a word? Why target her? A _librarian._"She said, voice growing stronger with each word, eyes radiating defiance.

"He has his reasons," Draco replied after a sorrowful sigh. He jutted his chin forward, signaling for her to exit the small room before him.

Hermione walked stiffly out of the room, hesitant to leave the already dead woman alone, but wanting to rid herself of the aroma of the room. The room rank of stale blood and mangled flesh.

Draco softly shut the door behind him, the door not even making a sound when it touched the door frame.

Then they ran.

Ran to get away from the pain that radiated off of the woman, even though she probably didn't feel any anymore. Away from the heart wrenching sight that left a cold stone weighing down on your heart. Away from the pain, sorrow, and destruction this man had left in his wake. Away from the madness.

But he was everywhere.

His everlasting presence hung over every room, even though they hadn't noticed it before. His reproaching eyes watched your every move, even when he wasn't there at the moment. He haunted dreams, stole children's childhoods, and the sense that he could control you, even if he didn't know you, alarmed people.

No, it scared the _ever living daylights _out of people.

When Hermione and Draco had exited the library, they turned to each, halting.

"Draco, please tell me what's going on. I know you know something…" Hermione searched the depth of his eyes, but resurfaced empty handed. "You can trust me."

Draco's calm demeanor slowly began to wither away at not just her words, but her tone. She had never spoken to him in a manner of concern before.

Draco opened his mouth slightly, but quickly shut it.

_Not now. _He thought. _If ever._

Draco broke her gaze and focused on the floor. "Dumbledore," he said simply.

Hermione nodded, "right."

They made there way towards Dumbledore's office, only stopping to help a first year find her common room. Once they made it to the staircase, Hermione froze and smacked her forehead.

"Stupid," she said aloud. "We don't know the password."

At that moment, the spiral staircase unfurled itself, allowing the students entrance.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "guess he was expecting company."

They mounted the stairs that brought them to Dumbledore's office. They turned every which way, but he was either out of their line of vision, or he wasn't there at the moment.

Suddenly, a pointy hat poked up over the top of a table. "Sit down," a voice spoke warmly.

Hermione guided Draco to the worn leather chairs that perched in front of Dumbledore's desk. He rose leisurely, eyes sparkling like crystals. "What is it?" he questioned.

But his eyes hinted that maybe he already knew what had happened, like he's been there to see the whole thing. But still, he kept quiet, listening intently as Hermione, and every once in a while interrupted by Draco, who thought it important to point out small details of the incident, recalled the story of Madam Pince's abrupt perish.

"I see," he muttered bluntly. His eyes flickered quickly to Draco, throwing him a knowing look. Draco just stared blankly at his folded hands.

"We have an idea," Hermione continued, "of who it might be."

"The one who killed my parents," Draco finished. The silence that followed was almost unbearable.

"You are aware that tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip, correct." Hermione did, but Draco didn't, on account of all of the past events.

"Yes sir," Hermione piped up.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment, but finally he whispered what had been on his mind all morning. "Do you think that it is fit for Mr. Malfoy to go?"

Before she could stop herself, Hermione spoke up, "I could accompany him, sir."

Hermione's two fellow occupants stared at her, wide eyed. Hermione was even a little surprised at herself.

_Why did I do that._ She mentally kicked herself. _You just set yourself up for more teasing._

But Draco's expression was far from mocking. It almost looked…

_Relieved._

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I know that I can trust you to keep each other, and the one's around you, safe. You can leave now, if you wish."

They rose, Hermione smiling at Dumbledore, still wary of her own decision. "Good day, sir."

They left the office, traveled down the staircase, the whole time, Draco eyes were downcast, still contemplating how he should react. Hermione, however, had her mind focused on how she should handle the Madam Pince situation.

When Hermione and Draco had come to the spot where they were forced to branch off to retreat to their common rooms, Draco finally looked up.

And he smiled.

Not a full blown, teeth flashing smile, but a soft tilt to the corners of his mouth. But no sarcastic or quipped remark followed.

"See you later," Hermione said.

"Yea," he replied. "Later."

Hermione entered her common room a few minutes later, and flopped down onto the first comfortable area she came across. Which happened to be an unoccupied recliner.

Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep, her body sinking into the chair. Her mind rested at ease, and her eyes flickered shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps:) So I had this idea for a story, possibly a one shot, maybe a full blown story, I don't know yet. It's going to be about Clary Fray (from The Mortal Instruments, for those who do not know;)) getting kidnapped by Jonathan/Sebastian, but in the story I'll call him Jonathan. At the end of the chapter, I'll add a snippet, and if ya'll seem a little interested, I'll give it a try!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, it helps a lot, really. And once again, sorry about slow updates, school has been difficult for me. But, it's summer now! So I should be able to update sooner:) **

**Oh yea, and guess WHAT?!**

**THE LAST BOOK TO THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS HAS BEEN RELEASED! ALREADY HAVE MY COPY AND ON CHAPTER 5! #cityof #heavenly fire XD**

**Please review!:)**

Hermione was aroused from her nap by the sound of clinking silverware. Her eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the sudden burst of light. She could make out three figures in her blurry state, and as her eyes focused in on them, their identities became clear.

The first was Ginny Weasley, small frame, but strong shoulders. Slightly upturned nose, and fiery red hair that swayed back and forth when she walked.

Second was Harry Potter, with his glasses pushed up high on his nose. Wiry, jet black hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to see through to the soul. And the most genuine smile on the face of the Earth.

The last person was Ron Weasley, who had many traits that Ginny had. Flaming red hair, and dazzling blue eyes. But his one attribute was that he always seemed to have his face filled with food.

"Mey Mione," Ron said with crumbs dribbling down his face. "Ooh slweep goo?" he grinned, which wasn't a pleasant vision.

"Um, yeah," Hermione sat up slowly, grimacing.

"We brought you food from the Great Hall, considering you looked so peaceful sleeping, we didn't want to wake you," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione said, returning the grin.

She reached for a buttery roll, and just when she had let her hand graze its reflective surface, a loud rap on the door startled Ron into falling out of the wooden chair that he was perched on. Hermione froze, eyes searching for a sign that Ron was hurt. But when he sat up and gave the crowd a goofy grin, Hermione struggled to inhale her infectious laugh.

The gathering's attention was drawn back to the door by its sudden opening. Draco swept into the room, eyes slightly wider than usual.

His hands twitched slightly, and under his cool composure, Hermione saw that he was distinctly ruffled. He clasped his hands in front of him, trying to mask their shaking.

"Hermione," Draco started.

She immediately knew what he was implying. She nodded almost imperceptibly, "guys, I need to go. See you in a few."

Ron, by that time, had choked down his food, "hang on Mione." He stepped forward, edging his way in between Hermione and Draco. "Where are you going?"

Hermione's mind was reeling, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. Then it dawned on her-

"Ron, have you finished that assignment that Flitwick assigned?"

Ron stuttered, "um, well, you see Mione-"

"Ron," she growled, sounding exasperated, "that assignment is due _today_!"

"A-Are you serious?!"

"_Yes_!"

Ron scampered out the door, heading to his room, completely forgetting the matter at hand.

Harry watched on with interested eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Ginny.

"And aren't _you _supposed to be with Hagrid, helping him decide on which dragon egg he should buy when he goes to town today. Or should I say, trying to talk him _out _of buying one."

Harry's shoulders slumped, looking from Draco to Hermione, but with a deep, regretful breath, he walked stiff legged out into the hallway.

Ginny turned to Hermione, and gave her a knowing wink. "Later," she said, as she followed Harry out the door.

A funny thing about Hermione, usually when she found a situation or event awkward, her nose would start to itch irritably. It did this now.

She looked up, searching for his eyes. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," Draco said, confirming her suspicions.

They left the room silently, heading toward the Headmasters office at a brisk pace.

The staircase opened immediately, just like last time. They traveled upward, and were met at the top by a wizard in a sparkling hat.

Although this time, he was sitting at his desk, appearing extremely anxious. He was clutching a wizard newspaper in his bony hands.

"Morning Professor," Hermione greeted, giving a lousy excuse for a smile.

Dumbledore's face looked grim, and turned darker upon seeing Hermione. He didn't gesture toward the chairs to offer any seating, just held out the newspaper to Hermione. His eyes not even acknowledging Draco's presence.

Hermione took the newspaper, a feeling of heavy dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

_Nine Victims Found Dead, _read the headline.

_On November 6, nine wizards and witches were found dead. All nine of there bodies were found in a back alley in Folliur. Each victim had a design printed on the inside of their wrist, what appeared to be a silver snake, wrapped around on iron post that was shaped like V. Gathering all of the information, we have concluded that we think the attacker may be a Deatheater, or You-Know-Who himself. The following are the victims of this assault,_

_Penni Hashner_

_Carlisle Blankshee_

_Jon Blumdeir_

_Henry Venlay_

_Jenni Lycer_

_Jony Castler_

_Veronica Sandliop_

_Daniel Granger_

_Jane Granger_

Draco's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Sir, if Hermione's parents aren't wizards, then why are they listed on a _wizard_ death toll?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you surely do not think that the wizard community would not cover Harry Potter's best friend's parents death, do you?" Dumbledore announced grimly.

Hermione released the paper, letting it float gracefully to the floor. She looked at Draco, eyes blank. Swallowing hard, she turned to Dumbledore.

"You have to promise me something."

Dumbledore's eyes overflowed with worry, "yes, Ms. Granger?"

"If we go to war with this man," she said, voice wavering slightly. "And we all know it's going to happen, you can't deny it. You can't ignore it." She took a short, clipped breath, "Then I get to be on front line. I get to kill him."

**Okay, so I have to admit, this isn't my best writing. I wrote this in about thirty minutes, and just read over it once. Just felt like I needed to get something out there;) lol. But yeah, so here's the snippet!**

**Saturday morning I woke with a jolt. The sudden movement sending a tingling numbness up my right arm and neck. Same nightmare, same cold sweat, same haunting fear. I stumble out of bed and mount the spiral staircase that my feet had quickly webbed down. Same horrifying day, same tenseness, same quivering fright. I step into the grey dining room and stare blankly at the man in the grey trench coat sitting on the countertop across the room. He smirked and beckoned me with a beefy finger. I wander toward him, hesitantly, but trying to hide behind my stony facade. And the only mission that I feel I need to acquire is, show no fear. Once I've come within his range, he moves his hand from the open air to my hair. He ruffles it. But not in a brotherly fashion. Almost in a cruel kind of teasing way. Same cold hands, same creased frown, same hollow eyes. I swallow, and I wonder if I'll ever see my family again. I wonder if I will ever feel the arising sense of freedom. And lack the draining of happiness. Same misery, same torture, same desperate wishing.**

**Okay, so please review!:) Love reading em;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sistas and mistas;) so yea this story is kinda hard to keep going at a good flow, I know it's kinda slow, but I'm trying. Really.**

**But I swear, I WON'T GIVE UP!**

**Okay, so please, if you guys can, please review this story! It gives me hope and encouragement that someone out there is seeing this. So anyways (drumroll) back to the story!**

Hermione peered down into the water that distorted her pale feet. About eighteen kilometers into the Forbidden Forest was a deep but narrow creek that Hermione had found midway through third year. This was more of a comfort place to her, a spot where her mind could ponder almost anything she felt she needed to think about. And right now, she was replaying her conversation that she had had with Dumbledore earlier.

_I get to kill him._

_I get to kill him._

_I get to kill him._

These words echoed through her head as if her mind was an endless cave, words bouncing off the walls repeatedly.

_I get to-_

The continuos replay of words halted when Hermione smelt something quite familiar.

She smelt him before she saw him. He always smelt like... Pine trees and freshly cut grass.

"Hey," Draco greeted, gracefully slipping down beside her.

"Hey," she said hoarsely, voice fading slightly on the _e.  
_

She braced her back against a thick maple, letting a small breath escape her.

"Dumbledore has set his foot down. He strongly disagrees with the idea of me going to Hogsmeade, on account of the attacks. And he has restricted you from going too, since the attacks seem to have pin pointed... specific people."

She nodded. "He's probably right."

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was staring off into oblivion. Her childhood bushy brown hair had thinned out over the years, and tight curls flowed halfway down her back. She hadn't brushed it since yesterday morning, and clumps of mini ringlets clung together, making it look thicker and staticky.

Draco noticed that Hermione was now staring back. And she was smirking.

"What are you staring at?" he growled.

"At a boy who's attitude is larger than Canada."

His annoyance wavered, and for a second, his eyes lightened, amusement settled inside him, but then he averted his eyes to a bright yellow leaf that shifted in the gentle breeze.

Something gray streaked across Hermione's line of vision. It was small, and quick, and it scampered up the tree gracefully.

"A squirrel."

"Huh?" Draco looked back at Hermione, as her face reddened, realizing she had said this aloud.

"A squirrel," she said, pointing at the tree it had crawled up.

"No dip, Sherlock," sarcasm coated thick in his voice, a small smirk curving the edges of his lips.

"Since when do you use muggle sayings?" Hermione questioned, jabbing at his side with her pointer finger.

He shrugged, "if I'm being honest, I really don't know."

They sat in comfortable silence, until Hermione piped up,

"Do you want to go swimming?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, then silently stood up, holding out a hand for her. She took it, and stepped into the water.

A soft breeze sifted through Draco's curls, making the ends dance in the wind.

Hermione let the cool water rush over her feet. The water pulled away some of the dirt and grime off of her toes, the tops of her feet, her ankles. A late autumn smell with a hint of earth twisted it's way through her nose and rooted itself in her head. A coldness that was sharp enough to be refreshing but not sharp enough to make your skin, throat, and nose burn replaced the blood that flowed under her skin. A cold chill raced through her veins.

It made her happy.

She lifted her arms up, and twirled. She spun around and around, making the forest around her blur together in a mess of colors. She tilted her face to the sky, and laughed. And temporarily, forgot about the predicament at hand.

Her eyes scanned the river bank, searching for Draco, but he was no where in sight.

Two hands circled around her ankles, jerking back, making her fall flat on her butt. A set of silver hair rose from the surface of the water. Draco's eyes glistened bright, and the way he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling made Hermione's chest feel like it was expanding from the inside.

Hermione cupped her hands together, and rose them quickly, ready to splash Draco in the face. But was stopped when she was struck with a better idea.

She stood up abruptly, and staggered out of the water. On the maple tree that she had been leaning against, was a branch about the length of a grown man's arm, and about as big around as a rolled up newspaper.

She heaved herself up and, branch by branch, finally reached about a third of the way up the tree. This branch was more like a log, thicker than the one that she had used to get herself to the second branch.

It stretched almost all the way across the river, perfect for using as a place to jump from.

She placed her hands on the log type branch, and starting making her way across. When she reached her desired position, she cleared her thoughts from anything that might talk her out of jumping.

A thing that she had noticed helped her achieve things she might not want to do, is clear your head, and don't think about what you were about to do, or what the consequences might be.

So that's what she did.

She let go of what had been keeping her hovering above the ground, and waited for the feeling of complete submersion.

She knew that this particular area was a good place to jump from, she had done it before, only once, and she knew, _for sure, _this area was safe.

But the sound of human skin hitting water stung more than last time, and she sunk deeper than before.

She tried clawing her way to the surface, but to no avail. She kicked her legs, but remained immobile. Her heart picked up speed, her body jerking in small spasms from the lack of air.

Something sharp dragged along the back of her right thigh, making her leg twist forward. Through the murky water she could make out a pair of black, piercing eyes, and a row of jet black teeth. A flicker of green, then purple flashed across her vision.

She thrashed around, fingernails raking across slimy scales. Moss buildup turned her nails a dark green color.

A drawn out hiss sounded in her ear, and she felt a pressure on her neck. She reached for her shoulders, already her mind was set on wrenching whatever it was that was clinging to her off, but stopped when she realized they were human hands. Human hands that seemed so familiar.

Draco.

She let herself be dragged to the surface, kicking occasionally at things that grabbed at her feet, her legs, her waist.

Right before she thought her chest was going to burst, she was pulled forcefully from the water. She didn't even have time to stand up, she was just dragged along through the water until she felt warm, dry pebbles pressed into her face.

They were both breathing hard, Hermione still shaking but keeping her limbs flexed, trying to stop the noticeably.

Her eyes started to sting. Hot tears dribbled down her face, making her hot and uncomfortable.

"Are you...okay?" Draco said, panting.

Hermione could only nod.

"Mermaids," Draco said on an exhale.

"I-I wonder... why they would... do that?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, finally catching his breath. "But I hate not knowing things."

She looked over at him, his face was paler than usual, probably the lack of oxygen, but something on his face didn't seem right...

"Draco," Hermione breathed.

"What?" he looked at her in alarm.

"Your eyes. One of them is silver, but one of them is..." she trailed off, crawling on her knees to his side. She reached a hand up to touch his right eye.

"Black."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey:)**

**Just wanted to let ya'll know, it could be just a two word review, it could be so utterly criticizing that it pin points every error I've ever made, which I've made a lot of. But please, read and review!:)**

"Huh?" Draco stared at Hermione with pure astonishment, "w-what did you say?"

"It's black," she said, fingers trembling, "you aren't a Veela, are you?"

"No, I don't think so," Draco replied after a second of accumulating his thoughts, "if so, my parents never told me. And you'd think the signs would show up before now, wouldn't you?"

Hermione's eyes crazed suddenly, her body spasming in quick jerks. Her body wrenched forward, limbs curving uncontrollably at odd angles.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco questioned, reaching forward.

Hermione slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, I just-" her voice cracked, and she let out a soft moan.

"I can't-" she murmured.

She flipped over onto her stomach, and tucked her arms under her stomach. Her stomach felt like it was being stabbed from the inside, like someone was twisting and tearing her intestines into shreds.

She opened her mouth to speak, but pure bile poured from her mouth. She sputtered, tasting the acidic mess that she was trying so hard to get rid of.

Her stomach wrenched so hard then, that she let out a glass shattering scream.

Draco, who was sitting hunched over in horror up until that moment, started rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Shhh," he murmured soothingly.

She curled onto her side, sticking her knees up under her ribcage. That's when he saw it.

"Hermione," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Where Hermione had earlier felt that sharp stab of pain on her right thigh, was a long, thin scratch, as if someone had slid a razor across her leg. But what would have been a minor injury in any normal wizard or witch's mind strengthened when Draco noticed severe swelling. The scar was oozing a green pus like substance, and the surrounding of the wound was already turning a deep purple and mixed blue.

Hermione, sensing the center point of her pain, reached behind her on instinct to caress the wound. Draco knew you weren't supposed to mess with infected or deep cuts, so he leaned forward to take Hermione's hand in his grasp.

"It hurts," Hermione whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly shut in excruciating pain.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Draco said, trying to mend Hermione's frantic movements. "Come on, I'm going to take you to Pomfrey."

He slid his right arm up under her knees, and was surprised by the heat that Hermione's body was putting off. She was undoubtably running a very high fever.

His left arm supported Hermione's back, and he swiftly stood upright, moving through the trees toward Hogwarts.

Once at the gate, he finally looked down at Hermione, who's head was cradled in the crook of his elbow. Her pale face was drenched in sweat, and her temperature seemed to be steadily rising. She had slipped unconscious.

He looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing at the entrance to Hogwarts, looking despairingly worried. Quickly, but still being aware that he was holding someone in his arms, he came to stand in front of McGonagall.

"We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey."

She nodded, and began leading the way to the infirmary, "what happened to her that caused this?"

Draco sighed, and began the story, "well, you see, we were swimming in a river a little ways into the forest. Hermione jumped from a tree, and landed in the water. She didn't come up for a while, and, admittedly, I started freaking out. Just a little."

McGonagall turned her face, hiding her smile. As they came upon the infirmary, Draco wrapped up his story, "apparently, mermaids were down there, holding her under the water. Although I'm not sure what persuaded them to do that. But I got her out before she drowned, and when she was out of the water, she began writhing in severe pain, screaming that her leg was hurting. She must have been scratched by something, by what, I do not know."

Madame Pomfrey, hearing the ruckus in the hall, slipped through the door to take in the scene in front of her. She stepped forward to take Hermione, but Draco pulled back suddenly, for reasons he didn't understand. He just felt strangely self conscience about her touching Hermione.

"Draco," Professor McGonagall murmured reassuringly, "everything's okay."

Reluctantly, Draco handed Hermione over to Madame Pomfrey. She swung the door back open with her hip without a word, and laid her down on one of the empty cots.

"Oh yes, and one more thing," Draco said, turning to McGonagall, "my eyes, they seem to... _change _."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"They turn black."

McGonagall turned to Draco, face pinched tightly in concentration. "Well then, I advise you to visit the infirmary also."

"Of course," Draco said, walking into the room, but refusing to sit down, instead standing beside Hermione's bed. What was _wrong_ with him? I mean, he understood that any sane human being would instinctually take a wounded person to a hospital or infirmary, but why did he feel like he couldn't _bare_ to watch her in pain.

Suddenly, anger bubbled up ferociously inside him. He began clenching and unclenching his fists, grinding his teeth together.

McGonagall looked at Draco with a mixture of worry and unsettlement.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Draco said, catching McGonagall's stressed look.

But Professor McGonagall couldn't dismiss the small glimpse that she saw of a purplish scar on the back of his neck. And the fact that he seemed ready to slit the person's throat who was responsible for this without a second thought.

**Awww... Look at that _poor_ little ol' button down there. He is just _dying_ to be pressed**! **So, if ya'll could, make the little ol ' button happy, and review! XD ok well Byeeee:):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys:)**

**I'm really excited to write for fanfiction, it has been so amazing. All the critiquing, and advice on everything, really helps me to become a better writer. I plan on becoming an official author one day… but I've still got a long way to go! My grammar and vocabulary isn't as strong as most fanfiction writers, maybe it's because of the age difference, I'm twelve years old, thirteen September 17… or just my lack of experience. Or maybe I'm just not destined to be a writer. **

**But I've always had a strong passion for writing… I'd wake up in the middle of the night and jot down a name I saw, or heard… or maybe an idea for a plot line. Or maybe a character's appearance, or their insecurities, or their favored pastimes. But anyways, guess I'd better stop rambling;)**

**Oh yeah, and I've **_**kinda **_**forgotten to say that I don't own HP… which I don't XD (obviously)**

**And one last thing, I wanted to give a shout out to Grovek26, you helped me realize I needed to tweak Hermione's character a bit, and noticed that some of my information was wrong… but this person also gave me encouragement and hope that someone out there was reading this. I thank you from the bottom of my heart:)**

**Okay sooooo… ON WITH THE STORY!:) **

**Oh yeah, and if ya'll could, please check out my Hunger Games story, Instinct!:) thanx! **

**Hermione's POV:**

"_Blackness._

_That is all that I see._

_There is no hope._

_But if you sing to me._

_I might be able to make it._

_Through this misery."_

_An angel's voice sings softly in my ear. I swear that I can feel the angel's warm glow on my skin._

_I try to open my eyes, but it's like they are sewn shut. I hate it when I feel like my abilities are cut off. I don't like having the disadvantage. My limbs won't move either, and then it hits me._

_I'm paralyzed._

"_Blackness._

_That is all that I see._

_There is no hope._

_But if you sing to me._

_I might be able to make it._

_Through this misery."_

_The verse is sung again, louder this time, and it seems like the angel is above me now._

_Again, the verse is repeated, but it's not sung this time, it's not voiced in the same melodic tone. This time, the words to the song were screamed._

"_Blackness._

_That is all that I see._

_There is no hope._

_But if you sing to me._

_I might be able to make it._

_Through this misery."_

_Unlike the times before, this person's voice makes me shiver. This person seems in utter agony, like they were about to go insane from the amount of pain they were feeling._

_Something about the newfound voice seems horrifyingly familiar. _

_The answer comes out all once, snatching my attention like neon signs at night._

_Draco._

"_Blackness._

_That is all that I see._

_There is no hope._

_But if you sing to me._

_I might be able to make it._

_Through this misery."_

_I feel hands on my shoulders; _his _hands. I know I haven't opened my mouth, but it feels thoroughly raw. The verse repeats itself once again. It's like listening to music through muggle headphones; it's right by your ear, if not _in _your ear._

_I want to open my eyes so badly, but I can't. I can't move my body to kick, punch, lash out, defend myself in any way. I want to know if this is even real. _

_Even though my eyes are closed, the bright light that penetrates through my eyelids burns. A shrieking noise vibrates through my body, rattles my spine, and makes my head spin._

"_The light must have hurt it," I think to myself._

_I can feel myself being pulled from oblivion, jerking back into reality._

General POV:

Draco is leaning over Hermione, his hips pushing into the bed rail. His silver hair sweeps the top of his eyelashes as he hunches over with a sigh of relief.

"You weren't breathing," he murmered, eyes gazing up to meet hers.

"I-I heard _you,_" she said, voice pronouncing each word carefully. She propped herself up on her elbows, burying her body down into the bundle of pillows and blankets that were fixed behind her head.

"Huh?" Draco said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You were screaming," casting her eyes down to the floor, "you were screaming a _song._"

"What were-what were the words," he stuttered. A line of sweat had left its mark along his hairline and upper line. He looked thoroughly freaked out.

"I think the words went _Blackness. That is all th_-"

"_Stop!" _he screeched, plastering his hands over his ears, squinching his eyes shut. "_Just stop!_"

Hermione looked taken aback. She leapt from her bed and sat next to Draco on the bed he had fallen over onto when he had had his unexpected outburst. Her sudden movements making her eyes cloud over.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly, "Shhh, Draco, every-"

Draco seemed to growl from deep down in his throat. He looked up him at Hermione, eyes blazing. He took her wrist in his hand and threw it down at her side.

"Don't touch me, _Mudblood," _he spat, with as much venom as he could muster. He rose to his feet quickly, and stalked out of the room. She had never seen a more angered look than the one he had thrown her as he took the corner, walking down the hall.

She hadn't even acknowledged _just _how irritated he was. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that both of his eyes were as black as charcoal.

**Okay, so I've you peeps liked the chappie, please review! Trust me, **_**EVERY **_**review gets noticed or acknowledged!:) And I'm sorry about the shortness of it... I updated my other fanfic, too :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps:)**

**I hope ya'll like this chappie! Please review, words can't express how much it means to me:)**

**P.S. Sorry about the incredibly late chapter, I've just been really busy. But I hope ya'll will take the time to review:) I 3 readin em'! **

Hermione's eyes drooped drastically. She struggled to stay awake, forcing her eyelids open. Every time she was forced to blink, she had to stop herself from leaving them closed. She wanted to sleep, so badly that she was tempted to just give up, turn over, and slip into, hopefully, a peaceful sleep; but no, she stared determinedly at the far wall, moving her body regularly so as to keep herself physically active.

She was currently pondering over the abrupt turn of events. She didn't think it was humanly possible for a person's attitude to change so drastically, in such a small span of time.

She was thoroughly curious, and slightly offended. But she knew she couldn't take the insult directly to the heart; something was off.

Something was messing with Draco. Whether it was his mind, thoughts, feelings, personality, demeanor, or just his character in general, she didn't know.

But she was driven to find out who, and why.

A cry of her name brought her attention to the open doors of the hospital. A surge of happiness welled up inside her body, making her smile beautifully. Harry, Ron, and Ginny came flying into the room, asking hurriedly and rapidly if she was alright. They had heard what had happened when Harry overheard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore.

She was just about to ease her friends by reassuring them that she was quite alright when a surge of pain swept through her body. She doubled over, cheeks puffed outward from trying to inhale her scream.

She could feel a warm hand on her shoulder, and a sweep of red crossed her slitted vision. She didn't know if it was a sign that she was about to faint, or it was just Ron's or Ginny's hair.

She opened her mouth, but choked painfully on her words. Her mind seemed to collapse, and she couldn't think or communicate.

Anger.

Pure, utter hatred.

Her body turned hot, and her vision suddenly focused in on the three that were looking at her worriedly.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She ground out.

Ginny sucked in a gasp, looking fearfully at her. Ron took a step back, analyzing her skeptically.

Harry must have sensed something was wrong, so he stepped forward to sit astride the bed.

"Mione," he started.

"Leave me _alone_," she screeched, hands twitching uncontrollably.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her struggling form, "hang on Mione, everything is going to be alright."

Hermione gazed at him, repulsed. "Get _away _from me."

Hermione tore free from his grasp, and started pounding on his chest, screaming strange things that no one in the room could decipher.

"_Draco!_" she screamed, writhing in agony.

Harry looked down at her in shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and whipped around.

Draco was standing before him, eyes clouded over. "Leave." He commanded bluntly.

Ginny looked apprehensive, but stood her ground. She planted herself at Hermione's side, which made Hermione scream in hysterics.

"Draco," she moaned. She curled onto her side, and her body slowly began to relax.

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, looking at the children who were in the room disapprovingly.

"Out," she commanded.

Ginny and Ron left without a word, but Harry seemed reluctant. But after a moment, he turned down the hallway, throwing Hermione a sympathetic looked as he sauntered out.

Draco kept his steely eyes upon Hermione's twitching figure. Conflicting emotions crossed his face. Hurt, pain, discomfort, worry, and sometimes, a hint of agonizing anger.

Hermione sat up meekly, covered with sweat, her hair sticking to her skin irritably.

"It's okay," Draco murmured.

He looked at Hermione with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

She whimpered. She saw what had happened when she snapped at Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but it didn't feel like _she _was dong it. She was trying so hard to stop it the whole time.

Someone was controlling them both.

"I tried to stop it," he murmured. "I didn't mean what I said."

"It's okay." She understood the feeling of helplessness he was experiencing.

Draco reached forward, playing with a curl that dribbled down her chest. "It wasn't me," he whispered.

"I know."

Dumbledore strode into the hospital, looking at Madame Pomfrey knowingly, as she was sitting on a cot across the room, watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Dumbledore." Hermione readied herself to stand if need be.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you both said that you were swimming in a stream earlier today, didn't you?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"Well," Dumbledore said, face unreadable, "I think there is something you might want to see."

**Okay, so I hope that ya'll liked it! Please review if you did:) and if you have any tweaking that you think needs to be made, let me know it the comments. Any critiquing is welcome:) BYEEE!XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys:)**

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter:) please tell me what y'all think! The reviews are what give me enthusiasm and they keep me writing;)**

**R&R!**

Hermione and Draco both peered up into Dumbledore's face, looking extremely anxious and curious. And slightly frightened.

Draco stood up curtly, beginning to walk toward Dumbledore. They both turned simultaneously, and began walking toward the door before they stopped, realizing a set of footsteps weren't following.

Hermione sat on the bed, grunting quietly to herself in frustration, as she tried to heft herself to her feet.

Draco, with his face betraying no emotion at all, hesitantly made his way to Hermione's side. He looped his right arm around her back, throwing her left arm around his shoulder.

She looked at him bewildered, skeptic as to why he would help her so generously. But, realizing she couldn't make it to wherever they were going on her own, she reluctantly let him help her hobble across the room.

He never looked her in the face, but when her knees started to lock up, he muttered a simple statement.

"I can carry you," he said, "if you want."

She was taken aback, but grateful. She shook her head though, refusing to be so needy and seem so helpless. He shrugged, and kept on.

Once they left the castle, Hermione began to feel the exhaustion building up on her. And it was about to push her over the limit.

Her breathing was turning short, clipped, instead of the deep, meditative ones she had been taking earlier. Her thigh was screaming in agony.

"Stop," she said softly, almost inaudibly. But Draco caught it.

Without a word, he lifted her up, cradling her gently in his arms. She wanted to protest, say she just needed to rest a moment, but she was unable to utter a protest.

They reached the Forbidden Forrest promptly. Dumbledore threw a quick glance over his shoulder, keeping watch over the two children. Neither saw the small smile that was plastered on his face when he saw Draco carefully carrying Hermione.

He led the way into the forest, weaving through the trees and underbrush. Draco began to wonder how much longer they would be walking.

Finally, Dumbledore ceased movement. His head was bent over, peering down at the forest floor. Or, more accurately, the bottom of a certain stream.

"You can put me down now, Draco." Hermione murmured.

He gently set Hermione on her feet, eyes watching her every movement so he would be alerted if she needed his assistance.

His attention was suddenly snatched by Hermione's sharp intake of breath. His eyes drifted from her, to the bank of the river.

A mound of _something_ lay sprawled across the edge of the stream. A mop of ink black hair swept over the body, obscuring the face from view, a few clumps were being dragged along through the rapidly flowing river.

A mermaid.

Draco scrambled forward, looking down on what had washed ashore. It was most definitely what he had predicted.

Hermione accompanied him, standing by his side. He didn't think she was breathing.

He turned to look at her, and saw her eyes were bugging out of her head. Hands clenching and unclenching. Face an alarming red.

Dumbledore knelt beside the body.

"We have ran some tests on the deceased creature."

Hermione cringed, wanting to obtain as much knowledge about the mermaid's death, knowing that it had something to do with her and Draco's strange behavior. But was chilled to the bone at the idea of knowing the results.

"This mermaid seems to have been injected with a serum called Ulsisci. It's a very dark spell, hardly used anymore, and can only be achieved successfully by some of the most powerful wizards."

Dumbledore stopped speaking, hesitating a moment, before carrying on.

"This certain serum can be injected into any human, or animal's body. But the injector must first preform a ritual beforehand. He or she must announce a series of specific spells, then down a cup full of the stuff. This will bind this person to whatever consumes the serum next. This person will have complete control over the other consumer. He or she will be able to control their minds, hearts, souls, thoughts, and feelings."

Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed, knowing what was coming next.

"But when the serum comes within contact of another person, after the targeted consumer has already been influenced, the person who the serum has come in contact with will experience... different emotions."

Draco looked confused, "what do you mean, sir?"

Dumbledore appeared stricken, and without a second thought, finally wrapped up his proclamation. "The infected will feel a strange urge to feel hate toward the ones they love the most." He looked down. "People often use this spell, when knowing the people that they _really_ want the serum to come in contact with, will eventual do so."

Hermione's head was spinning, "so... someone doesn't want me and Draco to be near each other, since we got infected. But why..." Hermione's eyes grew large in realization.

_The infected will feel a strange urge to feel hate toward the ones they love the most._

Draco turned beet red, looking down at his hands, fiddling with them hypnotically.

"Draco, you?-"

Suddenly, a loud clap exploded through the air. A rumble was heard, from a short distance away.

"Weather." Dumbledore stated simply. "Funny how fast, and sometimes conveniently, it can change."

He winked at Draco.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! Please, if you guys have any constructive criticism, it is _VERY MUCH_ appreciated! :) Byeeee:):):)**


End file.
